Bahlin Vaeridae
"The only sin in the world is weakness. I am no sinner." - Bahlin Vaeridae History A simple woman born in the year 979 in the forest outskirts of An'doril, she was born to a rather simple family. Her father a Diener of the local morgue, Isak lintel Veridae, was a handsome human male. Adorned with a beautiful set of white hair he was rather rugged in contrast to his wife. Her mother a beautiful dusk elven woman had black hair as smooth as silk and a voice like pearls dropping on jade plates. Her elder brother a simple white haired intellect used to always come to assist her if she needed it. Her family loved her very much and many times would simply dote on her. Life was great, the family made a respectable name for themselves, having last names was also a huge stand up in contrast to the others. Being a morgue worker her parents had an odd synergy, while one took care of corpses the other would come up with alchemical creations and the like. Though living near a morgue was not really the prettiest place to raise a daughter, Bahlin never complained. Everything was great until Nethys played a cruel trick, arranging for an alchemist fire to come crashing to her brother's side he immediately changed for the worse. While his handsome features were mostly kept intact his entire life immediately changed for the worse. The once useful and great brother immediately turned for the worst. Becoming some of the worst degenerates known to the world. Almost immediately after the incident her brother become useless, when he used to be a prodigious son that would spend his time attempting to improve everything he instead would now lock himself in his room and read books. Which arguably was not a horrible thing, the terror came later. Soon the number of books they had in their home become insufficient, he would ravage the library like a mad man and even that was not enough. Quickly he would consume knowledge as if he was starving. Resulting in the most negative of aspects he would cause trouble left and right. Attempting to learn magic from their mother, he soon out learned her and would test one thing after another. Many of the other children were harmed, and as a result she had to step in. To keep her once beloved brother in check she had to learn quickly how to stop him. The town guard at the time would always chase after him and soon instead of calling for their parents every time Bahlin would simply accompany the guard to chase after him. He would prove to be one of the biggest problem children in the world. Only when he received new books to sit down and read would be he be serene and peaceful. It was an odd shift in her life though she never complained. But her short term happiness was quickly gone, he would quickly learn that the only way to obtain more knowledge was to run away. And time after time again she would have to chase after him to bring him back before he caused any major issues. Doing many embarrassing things one would think he had some screws loose in his head. Charging straight towards the high elves, he managed to grab onto arcane magic. It took a while but after they saw how pathetic he was one of the high elves decided to give him a helping hand. Some things changed and it was rather peaceful after they accepted him though his fingers became eyes which was rather disgusting. But soon he ran out of things to learn there and ran away again. Next was the wood elves, it was an extremely disgusting scenario. He begged and begged with tears in his eyes and snot in his nose crying for days to the wood elves in the area to learn their magic. Thankfully they only looked at him in disgust and thankfully he gave up. After that he created a book for himself, though she never read it it seems that this book is rather important. So important that he sleeps and talks to it when he's alone. She considered destroying it but thinking of his pathetic crying face and having him hate her was not worth it. Soon he ran away one more time. Though this time it wasn't her duty to bring back her problematic brother, they were at the age to find their own lives and she accepted that fact. She only hopes that one day he'll find someone that loves him enough to handle his horrendous personality. Death Though only slightly famous at the time, Bahlin had garnered enough infamy to be slightly known in the adventuring community. Especially her disdainful attitude leaving a sour after taste in other's opinions. Bahlin was a proud and powerful women who saw the world in disdain. Seeing as the Londorwin orcs were charging in causing military friction towards Eggornia she head fast went into the front lines to fight off her enemies. Her various successful military endeavors with the adventurers only got to her head as she continued to see the world as small and pathetic. As she moved forward mastering multitudes of weapons she continued to massacre small weak orcs one after another but her confidence caught the worst of her. It was a simple escort mission, all she had to do was escort a refugee cart trying to bring back defectors of Londorwin to Haven. The mission was simply to go into Londorwin's territory and bring back those refugee's safely whether it was stealthy or not was not really her issue. Walking with the various foot soldiers into the Londorwin lines, there was an ambush on the road. The ambush proved to be futile as the goblins that attacked the caravan were wiped out easily enough. This slight confidence boost made the party wish to speed things up and thus the entire squad became reckless. They quickly marched into the refugee camp, secured the defectors, and began marching back. Sadly the defectors as well as the caravan were tired by the time they got to this point but seeing as Eggronian borders were so close, they decided to force march. Sadly the first ambush was only a distraction, as they closed into the Eggornian borders they began to relax and thus were easily ambushed once more by powerful magic casters. Unprepared, exhausted, and forced to defend various others, the caravan was easily dismantled by the powerful equipped orcs and the various spells casted. In this instance Bahlin's infamy got the better of her and the Orcs captured her. Assuming the worse case scenario she consumed a poison in her molar attempting to kill herself less allowing the Orcs do what orcs do to captured women, sadly her body was too strong resulting in it rejecting the poison and her living on a thin string. Leaving behind a mauled corpse of a woman, and using various spells to fake her death the tiefling wizard was crafty and knew her spirit was strong. Desiring a strong soul as a test subject the tiefling wizard ordered the orcs to seize Bahlin's semi-comatose body and then she was brought back by the evil wizard of the Orcs to a stronghold to be experimented on. Captured Captured by the Evil Tiefling Wizard Burzash Bahlin was submitted into multitudes of cruel and inhumane tortures. Whether it be her limbs removed and regrown, forced to fight off various orcs and goblins, forced to fight in pits with other humans or monstrous creatures, other tortures too. One would typically grow crazy in this environment, but Bahlin persevered under the pressure and though she saw the world in disdain she somewhat enjoyed the const ant struggle. Seeing nothing but despair caused the various captured individuals around her to kill themselves one by one, but she simply kept fighting and killing. Whenever she got the chance she would kill her captors though it would consistently result in her being punished with a different torture. But being dismembered was one of her weakest problems. Eventually her use had come to a conclusion and unable to fight on her weakened self was thrown into a pit of Hell Flaming Hell Wasps, in which she was burned and consumed to death. Powerful Origin As her soul and body were being burned and consumed, slowly being damned to hell. Her mind was filled with regret, not ever knowing what she could possibly do she simply screamed and prayed to any god that would grant her revenge. In these moments of solace someone answered her plea. It seemed that it was not only the mother that was unfaithful in their relationship. In this discerning time her true mother came forth to her, the sweet goddess of revenge granted her power. A single step away from being consumed and damned to hell, her soul seized form once more. Bit by bit she was inside each of these hell laming hell wasps, and bit by bit her soul took control. Seizing control of each of these wasps, her force of will took control of it all. Being blessed by her mother and powering her origin she seized the magical energies for the first time in her life, and felt powerful. Using the arcane guidance her mother gave her, she seized control and adapted. The hell flames were purified and in a sacred explosion the wasps and the flames were changed to match her vengeful mother. She quickly dispatched her enemies as a swarm as she took control of multiple individuals and as she kept moving forward she finally regained a form. She had become what she hated most, a monstrosity. Return Over the course of the rest of her time she spent training and learning and reading. Attempting to learn all the magics she could now finally use she adjusted, attuning towards a sacred weapon she seized from her captors she spent the multitude of her time trying to find a way back to her human form. Alas she has yet to find an answer, and thus she continues her search. Appearance Wearing armor to protect her body she isn't hideous nor is she gorgeous. Bahlin grew up with a rather free youth and after her adolescents she began to discipline herself in combat techniques. Her body a rough and tough muscular frame though her hair black and eyes black she is pleasant enough to look at. She frowns most of her time though which results in a rather less desirable demeanor. In her actual form she is a swarm of sentient ElysiumWasps, crude and dangerous instead of the typical black and yellow deep red eyed hellwasp swarms, her wasps are an odd dark blue and yellow with a serene crystal teal color eyes. Though at the end of the day they are also lit on a cyan colored flame attempting to mimic the shape of a half elven woman. Though she magically disguises herself into a woman's form with white hair and purple eyes, she retains her spiteful powerful look. With the disguise one would even call her beautiful Personality * Condescending * Confident * Tsundere Extremely cool and collected she sees the world in her own way. Everything to keep things in line she could be lawful though she does act out and enjoys the chaos of life every now and then. She prefers a more balanced state in life, keeping things as they are, she brings wrath to those that oppose her yet to her allies she assists to her dying breath. Being killed and reborn has caused her to gain a somewhat better outlook on the world. Though living her entire remainder of her half-elven life as a chaotic captive, in search of revenge she has began to see the more lawful approach. Probably due to being burned by hell-fire, though she is now composed of Sacred flame she seems to have adjusted towards a more orderly mind. She still is confident and has a somewhat arrogant personality, though she is more calculated than before. Friends Thurindir Vaeridae - Her annoying older brother. She now hides as a hideous abomination making little contact to others, and keeping a distance if she can. Enemies Every Londorwin Orc in existence, all things Londorwin whether it be lizards or goblins or pigs. Aspirations Become strong. Category:Timeline B Characters Category:Graveyard